The secret of Hogwarts
by Keshira
Summary: Ich bin schlecht in Zusammenfassungen darum lest es einfach :), aber vorsicht ist Yaoi und Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Also hier ist meine Geschichte, ihr findet Sie auch im deutschen ff. Es ist nicht Minerva x Harry! Es ist Yaoi und Yuri

* * *

Es war dunkel, es war Nacht. Im Schatten der Dunkelheit huschte eine kleine Gestalt durch den weiten Wald. Der „verbotene Wald" war bei Nacht wunderschön. Man sah von der Lichtung mit dem See, die Sterne, die von oben auf die kleine Gestalt herunterstrahlten.

„Hm wie lange muss ich noch spielen, das ich zur weißen Seite gehöre?" fragte die kleine Gestalt in die Nacht hinein.

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute hoch zu den Sternen. So blieb sie die ganze Nacht lang sitzten. Nicht ein Muskel zuckte auch nur. Erst am frühen Morgen rührte sie sich. Nachdem sie sich gestreckt hatte, huschte sie zurück auf die Hogwartsgründe. Sie nahm einige Geheimgänge zurück in ihr Büro.

Das ganze Geschehen wurde von einem Schwarzen Adler mit Blau-Bonzenen Endfedern und Blau-Graue Augen aufs feinste beobachtet. Als sie die kleine Gestalt die durch die Geheimgänge huschte verlor, flog sie zurück in ihr Schlafgemach im Ravenclaw-Turm.

* * *

ich weiß es ist kurz die nächsten sind länger

schreibt mir doch wie ihr sie findet und ob ich das nächste kapi reinstellen soll. Falls ihr fragen hab könnt ihr ruhig per Mail machen.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry und Ron liefen schnell, denn wenn nicht, würden sie zu spät zum Zaubertränke unterricht bei Snape kommen. Dies hatte dann immer die eine Folge: Nachsitzen und haufenweise Punkteverluste. Genau dies sollte dann auch passieren. Sie liefen die Trickstufen herab als diese plötzlich die Richtung änderte. Es dauerte ganze 10 Minuten um endlich auf dem Gang Richtung Kerker zu kommen.

„Na hoffentlich ist die Fledermaus krank" sagte Ron als sie die Kerkertür sahen.

„Ich glaube nicht das Snape krank ist, das währe ein Wunder" antwortete Harry.

Als sie an der Kerkertür stehen blieben sahen die beiden sich an und wollten die Tür öffnen, als diese sich schon per Zauber aufschwang.

„Wie lange gedenken sie vor der Tür zu stehen? Wo sie doch schon über 10 Minuten zu spät sind." Schnarrte Snape.

„Aber Professor" begehrte Ron auf.

„Keine Widerrede Weasley, 80 Punkte von Gryffindor von beiden für das zuspät kommen und 10 Punkte für das Aufgegehren eines Schülers gegen einen Lehrer. Und jetzt setzten sie sich und fangen endlich mit dem brauen an und Mr. Longbottem lassen sei die Finger vom Feuerkraut, das brauchen Sie für den Re-Animagie Trank nicht. Es sei denn sie wollen den Animagus in Menschengestalt eine rote Hautfarbe verpassen."

Neville erötete , zuckte heftig bei den harten Worten und legte das Feuerkraut wieder in den Schrank.

Die nächsten 20 Minuten lief alles in Ordnung, bis Seamus einen Schrei ausstieß. Snape sah nur dessen lila-roten überschäumenden Kessel und rief:"Alle Raus Sofort"

Harry der zu überrascht war blieb sitzten.

„Potter raus hier sofort, oder sind sie Taub?" schnarrte er Harry zu. Harry kam wieder zu besinung und sah wie der überschäumende Topf nun komplett rot geworden ist. Er reagierte blitzschnell, zog den Tränkeprofessor aus dem Raum und schlug die Tür zu. Nur war Harry ein wenig zu schnell mit dieser Aktion, sodass er stolperte, fiel und Snape mitzog. Doch bevor ihm das Richtig bewusst war gab es einen lauten Knall.

Der Tränkeprofessor schritt nun langsam auf die Tür zu die ein wenig qualmte. Er öffnete sie und sah das der ganze Kerker nun rote Wände hatte. ´Rot´dachte er angewiedert. Er hasste rot, es waren die Farben von Gryffindor.

„Mr. Seamus" hauchte er gefährlich „ich habe es doch vorhin Mr. Neville erklärt das die Feuerwurzel **nicht** in den Trank gehört, also warum haben sie nicht aufgepasst? Und das Einhornhaar auch nicht, sonst wäre es nicht explodiert" Er schritt langsam auf den betroffenen Schüler zu, der mittlerweile schneeweiß war.

„Ich weiß es nicht Sir" antwortete er bibbernd vor Angst.

Harry der das ganze Spektakel mit ansah entdeckte einen Hauch von Belustigung in den Augen seines Lehrers. Dies teilte er dann auch Ron mit.

„Snape? Belustigt? Wie bei allen Dementoren kommst du darauf? Ich meine Der Eiskalte Snape soll belustigt sein? Ich bitte dich" antwortete Ron abschätzig als sie sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht machten.

Harry spürte Zorn in ihm aufkommen. Warum verstand niemand Harry? Er wusste ja was Snape für ihn Tat um ihm zu helfen Lord Voldemort zu vernichten. Niemand außer Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Vector, Madam Hoch, Angelina Johnson, Hermine und er wussten es. Wobei er es eher durch Zufall herausgefunden hatte, als er zum Schulleiter ging weil Draco ihm diesmal einen Unverzeilichen auf den Hals hexen wollte.

Er schmunzelte bei den Erinnerungen. War er doch vor Dumbeldores Büro gestanden und wusste das Passwort nicht. Er hatte unzählige Süßigkeiten aufgezählt, doch am Ende war Professor McGonagall zu ihm gestoßen und ist mit ihm zum Schulleiter gegangen. Dort war Snape auf dem Boden gelegen, vor Schmerzen gekrümt. Daraufhin hatte Professor Dumbledore ihm alles Erzählt was Snape für ihn Tat. Sie redeten die ganze Nacht, bis der Schulleiter ihn und McGonagall rauswarf damit sie etwas schlafen konnten. Ihre Worte zu ihm als sie ihn begleitete waren einfach und Kurz: „Kommen sie klein Harry" Klein Harry. Er mochte es von ihr so genannt zu werden. Es war als sehe sie in ihm ein Familienmitglied. War es doch sein größter Traum eine Familie zu haben die ihn liebte so wie er war. Zumindest gehörte McGonagall schon zu seiner Familie. Sie war so etwas eine Ersatzpatin, da Remus ja nicht immer da war und Sirius durch die Sache im Ministerium Tot war.

Der Gedanke an Sirius tat ihm weh. Er war es schließlich gewesen der ihn durch seine Visionen in den Tot trieb. Doch wusste er das er keine Zeit zum Trauern hatte. Nun ja vielleicht hatte er sie Tagsüber nicht. Nachts konnte er es ohne das ihn wirklich jemand sah außer McGonagall. Er lief meist durch die Gänge von Hogwarts wo er meist auf seine Verwandlungsprofessorin traf. Manchmal als Animagus, manchmal als Mensch. Wenn sie als Mensch umherlief und Harry am Schulsee weinen sieht geht sie zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm, während er sich bei ihr ausweinte ohne ein Schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Wenn sie in ihrer Animagusgestallt war ging sie meist in den Schlafsaal und legt sich neben ihm hin, während sie ihm beruhigend zu schnurrte und mit ihrer Schwanzspitze wischte sie die von ihm im Schlaf geweinten Tränen weg. Ja sie gehörte zu seiner Familie. Sie war seine inoffizielle zweite Patin.

Er merkte das Ron ihm am Umhang zupfte.

„Mensch Harry wach auf, wir müssen zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Die alte McGonagall killt uns wenn wir zwei mal am Tag zu spät kommen" sagte Ron.

„Ich komm ja schon" antwortete Harry und lief schnell hinter seinem Freund her.

Er bekam nicht mit wie Dumbeldore hinter einer Ecke erschien und ihn bösartig anfunkelte. Als er sicher war das die beiden Schüler weg waren ging er in das Zimmer von seinem Tränkeprofessor.


End file.
